


Broken Hero

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints, DarkangelLolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers Endgame compliant, Not Avengers Infinity War Compliant, Not Captain America Civil War Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: May stepped closer, putting one hand on his chest and pushing him back against the wall. Peter flinched, saying the words he knew she wanted to hear even though it was too late to pacify her."I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again, ma'am. I swear."co-written with alltheSinnersandalltheSaints





	1. Chapter 1

     Peter winced, backing up.

  
     "STOP!"

  
     He froze, holding his breath.

  
     "You disobeyed me."

  
     "I-I didn't m-"

  
     "What was that?!" May stepped closer, putting one hand on his chest and pushing him back against the wall. Peter flinched, saying the words he knew she wanted to hear even though it was too late to pacify her.

  
     "I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again, ma'am. I swear." He squeezed his eyes shut as she grabbed his arm and yanked him into his room.

  
     "Shirt off."

  
     "Please, ma'am."

  
     "Shirt off."

  
     Peter's hands shook as he unzipped his jacket and took his shirt off. May opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a belt. She looked at him expectantly. Peter turned around, bracing his hands against the wall. His back was covered in raised marks, scars left from over the years. The most recent scars were from a few weeks ago.

  
     He let out a shuddering breath as she turned on incredibly loud music to drown out the sound. By now she knew how to keep the neighbors from asking questions.  
Peter held his breath, clenching his jaw.

  
     Thwick.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
     He could feel blood running down his back, his forehead resting on the wall. His chest heaved, his eyes closed.

     May grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back. "When I tell you not to go out, you don't go out." 

     Peter gasped as she tugged harder.

  
     "You won't break the rules again, will you?"

  
     He gave a tiny shake of his head. She pressed her free hand into his bleeding back. He barely held back a cry.

  
     "I ask you a question, you give me a proper answer. Are. You. Going to follow the rules?"

  
     "Yes ma'am."

  
     His voice was hoarse, pain laced through it. She flipped him around so his back hit the wall. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out. She hadn't turned the music off yet, and making noise would just make the rest of his punishment worse.

  
     May lifted his chin. “Hands behind your back."

  
     Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he followed her instructions, linking his hands behind his back and holding his breath. Her fist hit his stomach repeatedly until he couldn't hold back a cry and was bent over, his hands resting over his stomach. May grabbed his hair again, forcing him up. "Hands back."

  
     He struggled to catch his breath. "Please-"

  
    “Now, Peter."

  
     He shuddered and slowly slid his hands back. May hit him again, and again, and again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
     Peter lay curled up on his side on the floor. It was easier to clean blood off the floor than to stain his sheets. That would just cause another beating. He was still breathing heavily, though the music was off and May had left him locked in his room. She'd taken his phone, of course, but left him his computer for homework that he had to have done by morning.         Blood still trickled down his back, mostly because of the new bruises over them.

     After a few minutes Peter tried to sit up, arms giving out almost immediately. It took another minute before he could breathe close to normal again. It took another twenty before he tried to get up again. Finally he made it to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall.  
Peter managed to limp his way to his desk chair, falling into it.

     Shaky hands opened his laptop. It was worn, with a few cracks in the screen. Someone had thrown it away because the battery died. It hadn't taken much to make it work again.  
     The teenager opened his browser, the latest news stories popping up. Right at the top was a video of a news conference with Tony Stark.

  
     He clicked the video. Halfway through his eyes squeezed shut and a tear slipped out. His dad kept talking to the reporters about the latest Stark Industries technology. His dad who didn't want him. May didn't hesitate to remind him that every chance she got.

  
     Peter vaguely remembered a time before she had started hurting him. Back when Uncle Ben was alive… That was nearly nine years ago.

  
     Another tear fell before the video ended. He closed the laptop and pulled out his textbooks. He'd be in more trouble if he didn't finish his homework.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

     The alarm blared through the room, Peter jolting upright from his desk. He gasped as a wave of pain flooded his system. His hands gripped the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. Luckily his alarm would turn off by itself after a minute, so he didn't have to worry about stumbling over to his nightstand.

     It was going to be hard enough getting ready for school. She never let him stay home, no matter how bad the beating had been.

  
     It took forty minutes for him to be ready for school, compared to the usual ten. He leaned on the wall as he made it to his door, knocking gently on the wood. The door unlocked and May opened the door, pulling him out by his arm. Peter winced, stumbling a bit. He kept his eyes locked on the ground.

  
     May opened the front door. "Get to school. If you're late…" The threat hung in the air.  
"Be home by four."

  
     "Decathlon practice is today, ma'am."

  
     Her fist clenched, Peter flinching. "Be home by six."

  
     "Yes ma'am."

  
     The door shut in his face. Peter leaned against the wall as he started making his way out of the apartment building. He walked through back alleys, though it was more of a stumble.

  
     "Hey handsome."

  
     Peter looked up, a small smile breaking across his lips. M.J. stood by the front of the alley, her own smile making his face light up a little more. She started towards him. He let go of the wall and stumbled the last few steps into her arms, hugging her close. M.J. carefully held him back. She wrapped one arm around his waist, while her other held the base of his neck, keeping as little contact with his back as possible.

  
     "Hey." He whispered into her ear, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

  
     "Hey." MJ whispered back.

     They held each other for at least a minute before letting go enough so that they were walking side by side. "What happened?"

  
     Peter rested a good portion of his weight on her, wincing every few steps. "She caught me sneaking back in after a patrol. Lucky I wasn't in the suit."

  
     MJ gently tightened her hold on him, one hand interlocked with his. "You shouldn't be patrolling, loser. She's gone crazier the past few weeks. You're trying to stay off her radar, remember?"

  
     He nodded tiredly, softly squeezing her hand. "Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
     M.J. helped Peter throughout the day, all the while making sure it didn't look like she was. Ned was oblivious, as always. He didn't try to be, the boy was just naïve as hell. He could hack into the FBI, but he couldn't tell when his friend was being abused.

     Flash cornered him in the bathroom, long enough to get a few good punches in before walking off. Peter had ended up crawling to the trash can to dry heave for a few minutes before struggling to his feet.

     M.J. helped him as far as to the door of his apartment building before he was on his own. "Be careful," she whispered, gently squeezing his hand. He squeezed back, took a deep breath, and stepped into the building.

     Peter opened the door as quietly as possible, praying she wasn't home yet.  
The apartment was silent, the teen letting out a breath. He limped in slowly, just in case she was in her room. Still nothing. He made it to "his" room without anything happening, and sank down against the wall, letting his bad leg lay flat.

     The front door slammed open, making Peter jump. He froze as a wave of pain overwhelmed him. Then his door swung open.

     Peter flinched, keeping his eyes locked on the floor as she bent down. May lifted his chin until he had to look at her. He met her eyes for barely a second before looking down again.  
May smirked, letting go of his chin. “Go make dinner."

  
     "Yes ma'am."

  
     She left the room and he let out a breath. There was no starting punishment. If he didn't burn the food, there might not be any for the night. Doubtful, though. He used the wall to get back to his feet.

  
     Making dinner involved cooking her chicken parmesan fettucine from scratch, with a piece of homemade carrot cake for dessert. He set the table for one, laid out her food, and kneeled by her chair.

  
     Peter briefly clenched his fist. He hated this. He was basically her slave and he couldn't do anything about it. Running away was impossible. Her brother was a cop. Police Chief. And he was more than willing to hurt Peter if he caught him again. He flinched as she pulled out the chair, keeping his eyes focused on the floorboard in front of him.

     Her hand came to the base of his neck, nails digging into his skin. He held his breath. "Get the grits."

  
     His shoulders slumped as he struggled to his feet again. Thank god today was Friday. He probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Peter stumbled to the cupboard and pulled out a box of grits. He limped back to her, setting the box on the table and standing to the side.  
May poured about half the box on the spot he had been kneeling before. She made a motion and he slowly dropped to his knees there again. He flinched as the raw corn kernels dug into his knees, his jeans providing very little protection.

  
     Pain built up as he knelt longer and longer, his stomach churning as he listened to her eat. He'd managed to down a protein bar at lunch, his first food since yesterday. Ma'am didn't usually allow him food more than once a day, twice if he were lucky. Peter knew by now that he'd get nothing from her this weekend.

  
     She pushed his shoulders down, forcing him to shift slightly and have fresh flashes of pain spread through his legs. May took her time finishing, making sure to shove him a little every now and then. It had to have been an hour when she finished. "Clean up."  
With that she walked to her room, pausing at the door. "Don't touch my food, boy."

  
     "Yes'm." Peter whispered, pain laced in his voice.

     She smirked, closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

     Peter rested against the wall, legs sprawled out in front of him. A shaking hand rose a couple inches to close the door, leaving him just far enough away that it wouldn't hit him if opened. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe through the pain burning through his body. He definitely wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

  
     Not that he could go anywhere. May and her brother were just down the hall in the living room. He could hear them talking, his enhanced hearing allowed him to pick up every word. They were talking about him.

  
     Sometimes, having enhanced senses was a blessing. They helped him immensely during patrols and his spider sense warned him of coming danger and possible threats - like Flash. But being hypersensitive to his surroundings, accompanied by an extremely enhanced metabolism had its downfalls.

     The blood dripping from his lips, jutting rib cage and gurgling stomach were painful reminders of this.

  
     Rick's husky voice cut through his jumbled thoughts. It was hard to think straight with how dizzy he felt, but he grew alert at the mention of Tony Stark.

  
     "So Richard never knew Peter was Stark's bastard child?"

  
     "No, Mary never told him. Never told Stark either."

  
     Peter’s eyes widened in shock before pain flooded his system again, causing him to curl up in a ball as best he could. She lied. Twisted the truth Ben had told him so long ago. God, he should have expected that. Why would she tell him the truth? And he couldn’t even DO anything about it. Anger briefly flared through him, only to be cut short by cold fear when he heard a small bang in the kitchen. How was he supposed to be angry at them when they’d punish him at the smallest sign of defiance?

  
     He flinched at another small bang. One of them was in the kitchen, doing something or other. Hopefully they wouldn’t get bored and give him another beating. Rick’s were even worse than May’s. Last time he’d had at least three broken ribs, with another two fractured.  
Bang! His door slammed open! Peter flinched, staring at the ground.

     It was May’s feet. Relief flooded through him. Anything she did was better than Rick coming after him. May bent down as the front door closed. Another wave of relief flowed through him. Rick was gone. “Clean the dishes.”

  
     “Yes’m.”  
~~~~~~~

    Tony sighed heavily, slumping back in his chair. This was a nightmare. The team was falling to pieces. First, it was the accords, and then Steve’s long lost buddy decided to go rogue and blow the United Nations meeting sky high. Which resulted in a dead king of a very powerful and advanced country and both super soldiers being taken into custody.

  
     “You know I only signed those damn papers to keep the team safe.” He spoke into his empty lab, his voice echoing. “I was trying to prevent this.”

  
     “I know Boss.” Friday’s smooth, slightly monotone voice answered. “Might I suggest getting some sleep. You have been up for approximately forty eight hours.”

  
     “That’s not important Fri.” He glared at the ceiling despite the fact that his A.I didn’t have a physical form.

  
     Grabbing his phone and his jacket he quickly made his way out of the lab and down to the avengers - if they could even be called that - private garage. If Steve wasn’t able to accept reality or willing to work with him, then things were definitely going to get messy. And when - not if - that happened, he’d need another strong playing piece in his corner.

~~~~~~~

     The billionaire found himself standing outside of a crumbling apartment building in one of the dingiest and most crime filled districts of New York; Queens. The once bright red bricks were stained brown and black from years of pollution and graffiti. The concrete steps were cracked and the metal railing was barely standing. The inside wasn’t much better. Cracked plaster, chipped paint, the elevator was out of order - though it looked like it’d never worked - and a thin layer of dust seemed to coat everything. He had to climb seven floors to reach his destination.

  
     Luckily, three quick raps was all it took before the door swung open and he was quickly ushered inside. The woman who opened the door appeared to be middle aged but was quite attractive, Tony noted. She would’ve looked even prettier, if her expression hadn’t been pinched into a deep scowl.

  
     “Hello, Miss…”

  
     “May Parker.” She crossed her arms and huffed impatiently. “And I already know who you are.” She cut Tony off before he could even open his mouth.

  
     “Uh, Okay.” He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could speak to your nephew, Peter?”

  
“Why?”

  
     “Stark industries is looking to integrate a gifted high school student into our programs. And I’ve chosen your nephew. He’s incredibly gifted and has a squeaky clean record. I have no doubt he’ll be able to keep up with me in the lab.”

  
     “Oh. Well I’m sure there’s plenty of other people that are more qualified. Peter definitely isn’t someone you’d want.” The disinterest in her voice was obvious.

  
     Tony was doing his absolute best not to snap at this woman. He didn’t even know Peter, but he was positive that May’s distaste for him was uncalled for and had no sound reasoning. Images of Howard flashed across his mind. The man screaming or sneering at him over a glass of scotch.

  
     “Could I just speak with him?” He stepped from foot to foot impatiently. “I won’t be long at all.”

  
     “He's in his room. Down the hall, straight back. And make it quick.”

  
     The mechanic was standing in front of Peter’s door before she’d even finished speaking. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened with a small squeak. A small, stick of a kid looked up at him with big doe eyes.

  
     The first thing he noticed was how skinny the teen was. Not to mention the split lip and bruises coloring his protruding collarbone purple.

  
     “Hi Peter.” Slapping on one of his classic smiles, he pushed his emotions aside. “My name’s Tony Stark and I’m here to discuss the internship.” He stepped around the shell shocked teen and pulled the door closed behind him in hopes of getting some privacy. “I’ve got something for you.”

  
     “You… you’re really h-here.”

  
     “Yep.” Tony shrugged, not realizing how much this meant to the brown eyed teen before him. Peter just stood there, mouth agape, staring at his father. “You okay there kid?”

  
     “I-I’m… uh, yes. Sorry sir.” He stuttered awkwardly. Suddenly becoming aware of the messy state his room was in as well as his disheveled appearance. Hugging his middle self consciously, he forced out another sentence that hopefully made sense to the genius in front of him. “The uh internship… I d-didn’t apply for it. The uh… internship I mean.”

  
     “I know.” Tony chuckled, pulling the brand new Spider-Man suite from his bag. “This,” he nodded towards the suit, “is why I’m here.”

  
     “What-What?” Peter couldn’t lie for his life, but he tried damn hard in that moment. Pure terror washing over him knowing his secret identity had been found out by genius, billionaire, philanthropist - his dad - Tony Stark. “I don’t know what you’re ta-talking about. I mean I’m… I'm definitely not uh…”

  
     “Spider boy. You are spider boy.” Tony stated plainly. He tossed the suit to Peter, who caught it easily. “You caught a school bus going over sixty with your bare hands. That’s easily twenty plus tons and it was nothing for you. You’re more powerful than you think. And you mean a lot to people, whether you believe it or not.”

  
     “I… Mr. Stark.” The words felt wrong on his tongue. The feeling of talking to his biological father but being unable to address him as dad could be described as nothing else but wrong. It felt so incredibly wrong and he didn’t know why. The man had no clue as to his relation to him. It hurt almost as much as the lies May had fed him his entire life. His dad was right there, five feet away. Someone who could actually love him if given the chance. But he wouldn’t dare approach him. Why would the Tony Stark want someone like him for a son?

  
     “Captain America. You know, star spangled man with a plan. He’s gone rogue and I need someone to help me catch him.” Tony sat on the edge of Peter’s twin bed and patted the spot beside him. After a moment of hesitation, Peter joined him. “You got a passport?”

  
     “No sir. I just turned fourteen, I don’t even have my permit.”

  
     “I’ll take care of it.” He flashed the teen one of his winning smiles. “You’ll only be in Germany for a week, then I’ll get you back home.” He didn’t like the way Peter tensed when he referred to the apartment he shared with his aunt as home. “I just gotta sort some things out with your aunt and-“

  
     “Please don’t tell her.”

  
     “Huh?”

  
     “Please. Please d-don’t tell her. She doesn’t know I’m,” he gestured to himself, “that I’m like this.”

  
     “Okay. That-that’s no problem.” He didn’t think the kid’s body language could become any more submissive and withdrawn than it already was. The boy hunched in on himself, as if curling up into the smallest ball possible. Fear briefly sparking in his brown eyes, his honey-brown curls falling into his face when he ducked his head.

  
     “Alright kid.” Checking his watch, he noted that only fifteen minutes had passed. But he made his leave, not wishing to be dealt the same harsh treatment as before. “I’ll keep in touch. The suit has nearly all the protocols and features as my iron man suits. You’ll be a lot safer and won’t have to be running around in pajamas.”

  
     “Thank you Mr. Stark sir. Truly.” Peter had to fight back tears. No one ever gave him a second glance, he got bullied and was abused, he only had Ned and MJ to rely on. But they were just kids, like him. To be given something like this was almost inconceivable.

  
     Tony may not know, but he just gave his one and only child the greatest and most precious gift he’d ever received.


	4. Chapter 4

     Peter barely had time to web the new suit to the underside of his bed before his door was nearly slammed off its hinges. He’d seen May angry before, but right now, she looked absolutely livid. He shook, staring down at her shoes. He was on his knees in front of the bed, hands in his lap.

  
     “Why,” she paused to collect herself, “why did Stark come to my apartment? And why the Hell did he want to speak to you?” Roughly, she grabbed a handful of his curls and yanked him to his feet. “Did you contact him? Tell me.”

  
     Using his unnaturally light body and her height as leverage, she threw him to the floor. The air was knocked from his lungs and he struggled to get a breath in, he gasped for air, unable to answer the litany of questions.

  
     “I… I didn’t con-contact him.” Stuttering out a response he curled up into a ball, well aware of the punishment coming. “I-I swear.”

  
     She bent down and pulled his hair so he was looking up at her and whispered, “Your word isn’t worth a damn thing. And neither are you.” Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes, threatening to spill over and down his cheeks.Her words somehow hurt more than any beating. May seemed to find satisfaction in this, a cruel grin forming on her lips. “Get in the hall and take off your shirt. You need to be punished.”

~~~~~

     Perched atop his apartment building, the cool night brushing against his face, Peter looked out across the city. Despite the late hour, cars still sped down the streets and people bustled back and forth on the crowded sidewalks. The lights adorning each building and city street were so bright they resembled stars. Peter let out a contented sigh. No matter how loud, crowded or crazy it got; New York was his home. It was a constant he could always count on.

  
     He examined the mask in his hands, feeling the sleek fabric. Mr. Stark had been right when he said the suit would be an upgrade. Even though his powers had nothing to do with the high tech outfit he was wearing it still made him feel stronger. Definitely more confident. He slipped on the mask, relishing in the way it tuned out some of the noise and light that was often tough on his senses.

  
     “Hello Peter.” A female voice spoke.

  
     “Who’s talking?” He looked around frantically, afraid someone had seen him, nearly falling off the building in his haste. “Who- where ar-“

  
     “I am your personal A.I created by Mr. Stark. My function is to assist you during battle or whenever you would be wearing the suit.” The robotic but decidedly smooth and feminine voice explained. “I am a part of the suits many functions.”

  
     “Oh, uh wow. Okay suit lady.” He couldn’t help but smile, the nerd side of him internally screaming. “This is so awesome.”

  
     “How may I assist you?”

  
     “Oh um… well… what time is it?”

  
     “It is currently eleven thirty p.m standard time.”

  
     “Alright. I’ve got about two more hours before May’s shift ends. Are you able to connect to the police scanners or maybe scan the surrounding area for any crime?”

  
     After a moment of silence the A.I spoke up. “Yes. The police scanner is now connected to my database. And I have scanned the surrounding area within a ten mile radius. There are multiple suspects attempting to rob a bank six blocks from here.”

  
     Without hesitation, Peter jumped and began swinging towards the crime scene. He was still geeking out about the complexity and ingenuity of his suit. Mr. Stark really outdid himself. He made a mental note to thank him later.

  
     “Peter, I must inform you that your blood sugar is dangerously low and there are multiple lacerations as well as bruises on your back and the majority of your chest.”

  
     “I know. It’s fine I ju- wait. You can scan me? And read my vitals?” He swung himself onto the building across from the bank. The night giving him complete coverage while the position gave him full view of five men breaking in.

  
     “Yes. It is a part of the baby monitor protocol.”

  
     “What?”

  
     “I am to alert Mr. Stark should you get injured or if your vitals drop below a certain point. Should I notify Mr. Stark?”

  
     “No!” His voice cracked horribly. He shook his head even though the A.I couldn’t see him. “No, do not contact Mr. Stark.”

  
     “But you haven’t been eating-“

  
     “I said no suit lady. Ugh, I have to give you a name.”

  
     “You can call me whatever you like.”

  
     Peter couldn’t be sure, but the A.I sounded pleased, like she wanted to be his friend and not just some disembodied voice. “How ‘bout… Karen?”

  
     “That sounds lovely.”

  
     “Good. I'm glad you like it.” Leaning forward, using his sticking powers not to fall, he prepared himself for a fight.

  
     “The two men standing guard have automatic rifles as well as a third standing inside guarding two men who are trying to access the ATM. I suggest taking the two guards out first from above.”

  
     Peter took a deep breath as he tried to ignore his throbbing body and cramping stomach. He’d never take on someone with an automatic weapon before, let alone five. But it was his duty to protect the citizens of New York. “Alright Karen, I’m going in.”

  
     With super strength, the two guards were fairly easy to take care of. One punch was all it took to knock the first guy out. Which startled the other, giving Peter time to web the gun away from him and web him up against the door frame.

  
     “You guys forget you PIN number or somethin’?” He quipped.

  
     “It’s the spider freak!” One of the men at the ATM yelled, his voice slightly muffled by his ski mask.

  
     “That’s rude.” Peter jumped onto the ceiling to avoid a spray of bullets. One of the robbers foolishly tried to run but ended up webbed to the floor. “Careful, floors sticky.”  
Another spray of bullets landed on his left - which he just barely managed to avoid. He hated to admit it, but he was getting tired, the hunger and exhaustion weighing him down. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?

  
     A click drew his attention back to the fight. The gun, it was out of ammo. Taking advantage of the moment Peter webbed the man up against the ATM. As he turned around - webs ready - he felt the bullets rip through his body.


	5. Chapter 5

     “Boss, due to the baby monitor protocol I must inform you that Spider-Man is injured.”

  
     “What! How bad is it?” Tony jolted up from his chair, project forgotten on his desk. “Please let it not be bad.”

  
     “He has multiple gunshot wounds to his abdomen and one to his left forearm. Due to the severity of his wounds I recommend immediate medical attention.”

  
     “Damn it.” He stepped into one of his suits and blasted off through one of the open windows. “Set the shortest route.”

  
     “He has just lost consciousness.” Friday continued to update. “Karen, Peter’s A.I, has also sent me his vital readings for this evening. Should I send them to medical?”

  
     “Yes. Give them to Bruce. Tell him to prepare a room in medical and keep him updated on Spider-Man’s condition.”

  
     “Yes Boss.”

  
     Following Friday’s directions he reached Peter’s location in under six minutes. Upon entering the bank he could see five webbed up criminals. But what terrified him was the small, unmoving form of Spider-Man - of Peter - blood pooling around him.

  
     “Oh god. Scan for a pulse.” The billionaire’s heart thudded rapidly within his chest as he picked up the vigilante. It took every ounce of self control not to have a panic attack.

  
     “Pulse detected. Immediate medical attention recommended.”

  
     “No shit.” He cradled the small body against his chest, doing his absolute best to be gentle and not cause any more damage. “It’ll be okay kid.” He took off into the sky. “You’ll be okay.”

~~~~~

     “How is he?” Questions fell from Tony’s lips the moment Bruce stepped into the waiting room - blood spattered on his clothing. “Is he okay? Oh please tell me he’s alive. He didn’t deserve this. If something-“

  
     “Tony.” Bruce squeezed his husband’s shoulders in an attempt to ground him. “I need you to breathe. He’s going to be just fine.” His calming presence helped immensely and Tony managed to slow his panicked breathing. Once he was sure Tony had calmed down he pulled him into a tight hug. “Are you okay?”

  
     “No.” Tony murmured into Bruce’s hair. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared.” He pulled away, one hand wrapped around his husband’s and the other massaging his temple. “I mean… I barely know the kid. Yet there’s something about him. I don’t want to see him be hurt.”

  
     “You care about him.” Bruce smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

  
     “No?”

  
     “No. You did the right thing. If you hadn’t gotten to him when you did then…” he trailed off, refusing to entertain the idea that a fourteen year old could’ve died that night.

  
     “How bad was it?” Tony really didn’t want to know.

  
     “Well, He was shot Three times. Two in his stomach, both having gone straight through and once in his left forearm. I got the bullets out no problem and bandaged his wounds. There was no other damage or broken bones.” Tony visibly slumped in relief. "He's a tough kid," Bruce took his lab coat off and slung it over his arm. "Barely flinched; I'd hate to find out how many times he's done this by himself." Tony nodded solemnly.

  
     “He’s awake if you want to-“

  
     “Why is he awake? He was unconscious when I brought him here. And the pain meds sh-“

  
     “He woke up the second we laid him on the hospital bed. I gave him two doses of the meds we used for Steve because of the pain.” He shrugged. “With how enhanced he is I thought that’d be enough to keep him out. But he didn’t even get drowsy.”

  
     “That’s insane!” Tony tugged at his hair in frustration.

  
     “I know.” Bruce agreed. “His metabolism is nearly two times as fast as Steve’s. That’ll be a problem when it comes to keeping his weight up and if he’s injured again.”

  
     “I hope something like this doesn’t happen again.” Deep in his heart, he knew that was a false hope. Being a hero was dangerous work and you almost always get hurt. “I’ll run some tests when he’s healed. See what the extent of his abilities are. Maybe train him.”

  
     “That’s a good idea.” Bruce grinned at Tony, proud that he was so willing to help this kid. “But you should know…” his expression fell into one of sadness, any good feelings quickly disappeared, “the bullets weren’t the only injuries he had.”

  
     Tony’s heart started racing. “What do you mean?”

  
     “He had lacerations across his back, and is suffering from severe malnutrition, as well as other bruises that could have come from anywhere.”

  
     So his suspicions were right. The kid was abused.

  
     “Also, when he first woke up he was panicking. Something about needing to be home right away.”

  
     Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We have to help this kid, Bruce. We can’t just send him back there!”

  
     “I agree.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
     Peter lay in the hospital bed, curled up the best he could. The pain was so intense he couldn’t move. He’d barely gotten his breathing back under control. There was absolutely nothing he could do right now, and May was going to kill him. Or worse, she’d let Rick do whatever he wanted… His breathing picked up again, fresh flares of pain shooting through his body. Who knew getting shot could hurt this much? He’d been stabbed several times, fallen three stories, and even taken a bullet to his shoulder, but getting shot in the stomach really took the prize as the worst pain ever.

  
     Out of necessity he got his breathing back under control. Dr. Banner had said he was in Stark Tower, so at least he wasn’t at the hospital May worked at. If he had made her look bad in front of her coworkers… There would be hell to pay for this little “adventure”.

     Maybe he could tell her it was a mugging gone wrong? He’d be in trouble for going out, but she wouldn’t know about Spiderman. But Mr. Stark was probably going to tell her…  
His eyes almost rolled back in his head with how intense the new flashes of pain were when he tried to jerk into a smaller ball as his breathing became erratic again.

  
     Peter got his breathing back under control, sweat now dripping down his forehead. There was no way Mr. Stark would cover for him. Why would he? Dr. Banner had said something about his back. Oh god, did Dr. Banner see his back??? If he knew then Mr. Stark knew. And if Mr. Stark knew, he’d take the suit away…

  
     This time Peter did pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

     The first thing Tony did the following morning was call his lawyers. The image of Peter - pale and unconscious, covered in bloody bandages - laid out on a hospital bed would forever haunt him.

  
     By noon the custody papers were already in his possession, his signature on the dotted line. His lawyers were also putting a case together. Rushing the custody process wasn’t necessary - the lawyers had assured him; with Tony’s influence and the immaculate case against May Parker, there was no way he wouldn’t be able to house Peter. None of that stopped him from getting adoption forms though. Just in case, he thought.

  
     “Rhodey.” He greeted cheerily, his voice completely contrasting how he felt. “Just called to let you know I won’t be meeting you tomorrow. Something came up.”

  
     “Excuse me. You’re gonna have to repeat that, because it sounded like bullshit. And I don't speak bullshit, only English. "

  
     Tony scuffed, "sure thing honey bear. I won't be able to come to Germany, neither will Spiderman. You and Widow are gonna have to rally the troops."

  
     "You do realize, that the only way we were going to be able to detain Steve and Barnes was if you and the spider guy were here, right? What d'ya expect me to tell Ross?"

  
     "Tell him I'm preoccupied. But don't say a word about Spiderman." He sat down on the couch in his lab and leaned back with a heavy sigh. "Spiderman is more like Spider boy. He's so young Rhodey."

  
     "He's out of highschool at least?"

  
     "He-he just turned fourteen a month ago."

  
     "What! Seriously Tones, how di-"

  
     "I don't know all the details. I'm just giving him the tools to be safer while catching cars and swinging ten stories up." He began to pace. "The kid got hurt on patrol… badly. And won't be able to fight because his healing factor isn't working. God he's… he was…" the words caught in his throat. How was he supposed to just say it? Once again, his father's scowling face went to the forefront of his mind.

  
     "Tones?" Rhodey's concerned voice cut through the silence. "You still with me?"

  
     "I uh… yeah sorry. It's just a tough subject." He cleared his throat. "The kid was abused. Judging by all the scars, and how faded some are, it's been going on for years. Maybe his whole life."

  
     "I… okay." Any anger the colonel felt quickly dissipated. His friend sounded like he was on the verge of tears. And with years of abuse under the mechanic's belt, he probably was. "Just do what you gotta do. I'll keep you posted."

  
     "Thanks Rhodey."

  
     "It's no problem Tones."

  
     "Oh, one more thing." Tony held up his index finger even though Rhodey couldn't see him. "I'm gaining custody of the kid. Don't tell anyone!"

  
     The other line went quiet and Tony thought they'd lost connection. He was about to hang up and redial when Rhodey yelled ,"what! You're going to be the legal guardian of a minor? A child Tony. Do you realize how much responsibility that is?"

  
     "Yes." He rolled his eyes. "I've thought about it, like really thought about it and this is the best option. Plus I'll have help." He was referring mostly to Bruce. Natasha and Rhodey would be willing to help for sure. But no one except him and now Peter, knew of Tony's secret roommate. "I'm not doing this out of obligation either. I… I want to do this."

  
     "You must really like this kid." Rhodey chuckled, very impressed by his friend's big heart and mature actions.

  
     "Honestly, I hardly know him. There's just something about him… he's so smart yet so innocent, just wants to help people."

  
     Rhodey's face broke into a huge grin. "Sounds just like you." Tony went to protest but was cut off. "I'll be back in a week. Can't wait to meet the spider child."

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

     M.J. waited in the alley, nervously pacing. Peter was late. Really late. Late enough that they wouldn’t make it before the bell rang. Fear gnawed through her stomach. Something was wrong. So very very wrong. She started running through the usual back alleys and side streets Peter always took until she got to his apartment building. He was nowhere.  
She started pacing again. M.J. knew she couldn’t call the police. She knew all about Ricky. She couldn’t go knock on the door. If May was home that would get Peter in trouble.  
The only thing left for her to do was to call Peter.

  
     M.J. dialed the familiar number. It rang. And rang. And went to voicemail. For the first time in a long time M.J. couldn’t hide her emotions as terror spread through her body. Oh god. She couldn’t lose Peter.

  
     Vaguely she recognized the sound of screeching tires getting closer. She jumped as three black SUV’s stopped in front of the apartment building, followed by a SWAT car. Agents wearing FBI vests poured out of the cars, the SWAT team quickly forming a shield in front of them. Her jaw dropped. She was close enough to hear one of them call out the apartment address they were going to.

  
     It was Peter’s. Oh god. Oh god! Was Peter dead?!?

     SWAT stormed the building in front of her, quickly followed by the FBI agents. One of the agents left outside approached her. “Miss, you need to leave the area.”

     “Peter- is he- where’s Peter?!” Michelle Jones had never shown this much emotion to anyone but Peter, and here she was having a panic attack in front of an FBI agent. Thank god it was a woman who knew what to do.

  
     “I need you to follow my breathing. In...out...” The woman exaggerated her breathing, MJ slowly calming down. “Now, are you talking about Peter Parker?”

  
     “He’s my boyfriend.”

  
     “He’s alive, miss.” Finally the pressing weight on her lungs eased. “I need you to tell me everything you know about the abuse.”

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
     Peter registered the pain before anything else. His stomach felt like it was on fire. Each inhale stung, making it hard to get a good breath in. He fought back a panic attack. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes. The lights were too bright so he immediately snapped his eyes shut with a pained groan.

  
"Friday, turn the lights down thirty percent." A strangely familiar voice spoke. "Sorry 'bout that kid. You can open your eyes now.”

  
     He did as he was told and was grateful that the lights were no longer blinding, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow. The blankets and sheets encasing him felt wonderful on his sensitive skin; much softer than his old ones. The bed he was in kept him propped up so he was partially sitting. An IV was taped to the back of his right hand. Only after he got his bearings did he notice the two men watching him.

  
     The doctor who treated him was standing by a hologram - projecting what looked like body scans - but made his way over once he saw Peter was awake. Tony Stark - deep rings under his eyes - was sitting at his bedside.

  
     “How ya feeling Underoos?” Tony forced a smile he hoped looked genuine. “Want anything to drink or another blanket?”

  
     “No tha-thanks.” His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. “I… I don’t know where…” he gestured around the room.

  
     “You’re in the medical wing of Stark tower. I brought you here last night after a robbery gone wrong.” Tony was surprised at the gentle, almost calming tone in voice. It was surprisingly easy to talk to this kid. “We missed the big showdown in Germany. But that’s okay.”

  
     “I’m so so sorry Mr. Stark s-sir. I didn’t mean to inconvenience you-you. I’m sorry-“

  
     “Hey, don’t worry. It’s perfectly fine.” Soft reassurances fell from his lips in a desperate attempt to comfort the injured teen. “That was not your fault. You have no reason to apologize.” He could preach that all day - that Peter was not to blame and didn’t need to apologize - but knew it wouldn’t hit home. Slowly, making sure Peter could see his movements, he brushed back a few strands of honey-brown curls.

  
     Peter let out an involuntary breath and leaned into the calloused hand, his body moving on its own accord. Besides MJ and Ned- who he only got to see during school - no one was very kind to him, let alone gave affection. May just beat him his entire life. He never realized how deprived he was until MJ hugged him, or now, with a warm hand threading through his hair.

  
     “Good morning Peter.” The doctor stretched out his hand in greeting. “My name’s Bruce Banner. It’s very nice to meet you.”

  
     Peter gawked. “You… you’re the-“

  
     “I know the Hul-.”

  
     “The most renowned scientist of our generation! Your work on gamma radiation is totally amazing! I’ve read all of your books and papers.” His voice cracked multiple times. “I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you!”

  
     “You didn’t get this excited when you met me.” Tony pouted, feigning offense, over exaggerating his in hopes of getting the young hero to laugh. Instead, he got the opposite effect.

  
“I… I couldn’t.” Peter’s gaze went to the floor and he clamped his mouth shut. Any excitement and happiness left him at the thought of his aunt. He couldn’t say anything else, he couldn’t tell them. Unless… they already knew.

  
     “Kiddo.” The billionaire’s shoulders slumped as if a heavy weight had been dropped on them. “We… we saw your back; the cuts, the bruises, the malnutrition.”

  
     Peter clenched his jaw, tears already pooling in his eyes. This is the last thing he wanted. For his heroes to find out how weak and pathetic he was. For them to pity him.

  
     Tony took Peter’s hand in his own and gently squeezed it. “I just, I want you to know… that I understand.”

  
     “W-What?” Peter looked at him in disbelief. It was common knowledge to him that Tony’s father had been distant and cold. But had he ever taken things too far? Had he actually hurt his own son?

  
     “My dad used to… you know, yell and scream at me. Wasn’t very… supportive, to say the least. So to a point, I can understand what you’ve been through.” He’d never forget the heartbroken look on the kid’s face, tears cutting paths down his pale cheeks. The somber, weathered look in those beautiful doe eyes was haunting. “But I’m going to break that cycle,” a genuine smile grew on his lips, “with you.”

  
     “What-What d’you mean?"

  
     "I took custody of you, kid. I'm now your legal guardian. You don't need to worry about your aunt anymore."

  
     Peter just stared, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. He was barely able to process the words. Was this even real? Was he really free of May and Rick? No more cruel words thrown at him, no more beatings or going hungry. And Tony… did this mean he cared? That he wanted him? "Mr. St-Stark… I don't… I…" he sobbed, "thank you. Thank you sir, thank you, thank you."

  
     Tony froze. He had absolutely no clue how to comfort a sobbing child. Especially one that was so hurt and broken. Hesitantly - after an encouraging nod from his husband - he wrapped his arms around the boy's trembling figure.

  
     Peter gasped - in shock or fear the mechanic didn't know. His entire body jerked back as if he'd been burned. The mechanic was about to let go, until he felt the small body relax. All the tension seemed to drain from the teen as he rested against him.


	7. Chapter 7

     MJ walked into the lobby of Stark Industries with a purpose. She strode to the front desk, ready to cause a scene if she had to.

  
     "Can I help you?" The secretary asked in a slightly bored tone, giving the girl a once-over.

  
     "I need to speak to Tony Stark."

  
     The secretary looked pretty incredulous, doubt seeping through her voice as she asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

  
     "No."

  
     "Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

  
     "I need to see Tony Stark right now."

  
     She gave MJ a look like she was a stupid little girl, which, okay, this might not be the smartest way to approach this, but Peter had been missing from school for two days and his phone had been taken as possible evidence against May and Ricky. "It's about Peter Parker."

  
     The woman's look didn't change. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, miss."

"I'm not leaving until I see Peter Parker."

  
     Another voice from overhead suddenly butt into their conversation. "Please state your relation to Mr. Parker."

  
     MJ looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. "He's my boyfriend."

  
~~~~~~

  
     Many floors above her FRIDAY relayed the information to Mr. Stark in his lab. The mechanic paused his work and walked towards the elevators. "Fri, ask Peter if he has a girlfriend."

  
     "Yes, sir."

  
~~~~~

  
     Peter lay in the bed, unable to believe this was his life now. Mr. Stark had saved him. His dad had saved him! And he didn't even know he was his dad. Worry gnawed at Peter's stomach, mixing with the pain he still occasionally felt from his wounds. He jumped slightly as FRIDAY's voice sounded.

  
     "There is a girl in the lobby claiming to be your girlfriend, Mr. Parker."

  
     Instantly Peter tried to sit up, crying out at the stab of pain that flared through his body.  
"I-is h-her name MJ?"

  
~~~~~

  
     Friday repeated the question to MJ about a minute after her original query. "What is your name?"

  
     "MJ"

  
~~~~~

  
     "Yes, Mr. Parker."

  
     "Y-yes. She's- she's my girl-friend."

  
~~~~~

  
     "Boss, the girl is Peter's girlfriend."

  
     "Alright Fri, I'll take it from here." Tony's private elevator opened in the lobby. He scanned the crowd, easily finding the girl standing by the front desk. He strode towards her, putting on one of his press smiles.  
“I’ll take her from here, Miss Scots.”

  
     The secretary nodded, shock written all over her face. She practically swooned as Tony winked at her before leading MJ towards his elevator. The teenager waited until they were inside, with the doors closed, before she spoke. “Where’s Peter?”

  
     “Upstairs. We’re going up there now, miss-”

  
     “Michelle.”

  
     “Michelle.”

  
     She was silent the rest of the ride, which was only about twenty seconds long.  
The doors opened and she followed Tony Stark out. He led her down a corridor towards what appeared to be the hospital section of the Tower. A door opened for her, revealing Peter lying on a bed. He tried to sit up as she rushed in.

  
     “Pete.”

  
     “MJ.”

  
     She sat on the edge of the bed, the two teens resting their foreheads together. For the first time in days MJ felt a calm come over her. He was here. He was alright.  
Tony left the two teens alone, going back down to his lab.

  
     MJ ran her fingers through Peter’s hair, the boy relaxing a bit more and setting his head on her shoulder.

  
     “What happened Pete?”

  
     He tensed a little before relaxing again as she continued her soothing actions.  
“I went on patrol in the new suit and got shot. Mis-mister Stark was notified by the AI he put in the suit and saved me. Dr.- the doctor saw the lash marks and stuff and Mr. Stark got custody of me. He doesn’t know, MJ. You can’t tell him.”

  
     He moved his head from her shoulder, panic written across his face as he earnestly pleaded with her. MJ knew what he was talking about. Of course she knew that Tony Stark was Peter’s biological father. They kept very little from each other.

  
     “Okay.” She nodded.

  
     Peter let out a sigh of relief before resting his head back on her shoulder. MJ set her head on top of his, the two teens feeling a little more peace in an insane situation.

~~~~~

     Tony sat idle in his lab, lazily scrolling through his Stark pad. He’d answered all of his emails this morning and completed anything S.I related; so he just sat there. Completely disregarding the tools, random pieces of weaponry and armor lying around the lab.  
Dum-E beeped and nudged his creators arm, nearly making him drop his Stark pad. Tony huffed, annoyed by the simple robot. “Get going before I sell you for scrap.” He shooed the bot away. “Go; away with you.”

  
     “Boss, Dr. Banner is requesting access to the lab.”

  
     “Let him in Fri.” Tony spun his chair around and smirked at his husband. “What’s up Doc?”

  
     Bruce rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the growing smile on his face. “Not much. Just came to check on you.” He leaned down and kissed Tony. The billionaire reciprocated, standing up and pulling Bruce against him.

  
     Tony was never one for affection - giving it or receiving it - but he made exceptions for his husband. “I’m fine, now that you’re here.” He mumbled into Bruce’s dark curls, the man’s steady heartbeat and warmth comforting to him.

  
     “How’s everything going?” Bruce gestured to Tony’s Stark pad, the screen displaying a picture of Ross and the fugitive Steve Rogers. “Natasha said she’d be coming back soon.”

  
     “The rogues; Rogers, Barnes and Willson are in hiding. I have a hunch as to where, but that’s not my problem anymore.” Tony slumped back into his chair. “I told Ross to piss off and he seemed to get the message.”

  
     “That’s good.” Bruce pulled up a stool and sat beside his husband. His expression became serious, no humor to be found. “We can not, under any circumstances, let him know about Peter. I ran a few tests on his blood and body tissue. Everything about him is radioactive.” Tony’s eyes widened. “The kid’s powers can’t be replicated in anyway. But I have no doubt Ross would find some way to turn Peter into a weapon.”

  
     “Oh god. I know.” The billionaire ran a hand down his face, anger alighting within him at the thought of Peter being hurt and used. He knew Ross wouldn’t hesitate to arrest a mutant or super. Especially one as incredibly powerful as Peter. The poor kid didn’t deserve that. “How is he?”

  
     “Healing.” A grin replaced the scientist’s scowl. “His wounds are almost completely gone. I think they would’ve been gone in a day had he not been so starved.” He took his husband’s hand. “Tony,” he waited until he had his husband’s attention before continuing, “I know you think you’re doing the right thing, by avoiding Peter. You’re keeping your distance so you don’t get attached. But I-“

  
     “It’s not that I don’t want to get attached… I just don’t want to become my father!” Tony pulled his hand away. “I don’t want to be responsible for hurting this kid anymore than he already is.”

  
     “But you are responsible for him. He needs you Tony! He needs someone who will help him and care for him. Someone he can count on. Whether it’s school, girl issues or avengers training. You’re the perfect person for this. Pushing him away will only hurt him.” He squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “It’ll hurt you too.”

  
     “I…” Tony sputtered, “why are you always right?”

  
     “Because I’m a genius.” Bruce smirked, pulling his husband up and out of the lab.

  
     “Well so am I.” Tony pouted.

  
     “That’s another thing you and Peter have in common. Besides your obvious physical similarities, Peter’s IQ is above two fifty.”

  
     “What, really? I knew the kid was smart, but I didn’t know exactly how smart.”

  
     “I have him on bed rest until his injuries are completely gone. He still hasn’t gained any weight and he’s slept quite a bit.” The two stepped into the elevator and began their ascent to one of the common rooms. “But when he’s awake, he gets incredibly bored. So I’ve been giving him books, tests and different equations to figure out.”

  
     Tony chuckled. “He really is a nerd. Isn’t he?”

  
     “I’d say so. But once you get to know him, you can decide for yourself.”

~~~~~

     Peter was bored. So bored. Besides the occasional visit from Dr. Banner, he didn’t see or talk to anyone. And there was nothing to do. The books and equations Dr. Banner had given him sat finished on the bedside table - they’d taken little effort in completing. So instead of just laying around in bed for yet another day, he decided to explore.

  
     Careful of his wounds - that were mostly healed but still a bit tender - he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He held onto his IV stand for support and pulled himself into a standing position. A wave of dizziness hit him but it left as quickly as it came. Keeping a firm grip on the metal IV stand, he began shuffling forward.

  
     The sweatpants and long sleeved shirt he’d been given were incredibly comfortable on his sensitive skin. More comfortable than his old, worn out clothing. Not to mention warm. His inability to thermoregulate really sucked as fall rolled around and theses clothes were a gift from heaven. He made a mental note to thank Mr. Stark when he saw him.

  
     “Friday?” He looked out of his room and into the empty hallway. There was an elevator three doors down.

  
     “Yes Peter. How may I assist you.” The A.I responded immediately, her voice softer than normal whenever she addressed the teen. She actually sounded curious.

  
     “C-could you please take me to Mr. Stark?” The large elevator opened and he stepped in. “If he’s not busy or anything.”

  
     “Of course. He is currently on the communal floor.”

  
     The elevator was much faster than any elevator Peter had ever been in. But he wasn’t really surprised. Mr. Stark was a billionaire who made millions of dollars each year and was a genius. Anything he created was top-notch. Something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. The man in question was sitting on a large sofa facing a sixty inch flatscreen tv. He didn’t appear to be paying much attention to the weather, rather than his phone.

  
     “Mr. Stark?” Peter called, causing the mechanic to jump.

  
     “Oh hey Underoos. What’re ya doing up here? I thought Brucie-bear had you on bed rest?” He stood up to greet the teen, gently maneuvering him so he was seated on the same couch he was.

  
     “Um yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry. I was just… lonely.”

  
     “It’s perfectly fine kiddo.” Tony smiled. “Besides, now, you saved me a trip. I was just coming to visit you anyways.”

  
     “You-you were?”

  
     “Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ in emphasis. “I heard your a little genius. Midtown has you pegged as their brightest student and Bruce gave me earful about your brains. He was very impressed.”

  
     “Oh um thanks. I mean…” he shook his head, unable to meet Tony’s gaze, “I don’t know if I’m that smart. I don’t-“

  
     “Don’t discredit yourself. I’ve got plenty of proof, which includes your web shooters.” He pulled a hologram up to display Peter’s homemade web shooters as well as some new designs. “I’m impressed.”

  
     “Real-really?” Peter couldn’t describe how happy that made him feel. It was unusual for him to receive any type of praise. But he’d managed to impress the Tony Stark, of all people. Tony was praising his son and he didn’t have a clue. It hurt, but the happiness remained.

  
     “Whaddya say we head to my lab? I could use some help programming another suit I’m making. Maybe we can put a few upgrades in your suit too.” Tony couldn’t help but smile at the awe struck look plastered on Peter’s face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. His grin faltered somewhat upon realizing this was probably the first time in Peter’s life that he could actually be himself and not have fear dictate his every move.

  
     “Do you mean it? You actually want me to-to help you?”

  
     “Of course.” Tony helped the scrawny teen to stand. His arm lightly draped over the teen’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want your help.”

  
     “Okay.” Peter nodded eagerly, still unable to believe what was happening. “Thank you Mr. Stark sir.”

  
     “Call me Tony, kid.”

~~~~~

     “Bruce! Bruce holy shit!” Tony burst into their bedroom around three a.m. Scaring his husband awake with his yelling and the fact that he jumped on the bed like a toddler would.

  
     “Wha- Tony. What is it?” Bruce pulled his glasses on and sat up. “Is everything okay?”

  
     “Everything’s fantastic!” Tony shoved a bunch of papers in his husband’s face. “That kid is a genius! He showed me how he made his webs, helped me with a new suit and even corrected my math.” He shook his husband’s shoulders, grinning excitedly. “He freaking corrected my math. I mean… he felt really bad and almost had a panic attack ‘cause he thought I was upset, but I fixed it.”

  
     “I’m so glad you two got to know each other and - wait… How long were you two in the lab? And why wasn’t Peter resting?” He shot Tony a glare.

  
     “The kid didn’t do anything too strenuous. Besides, I was bonding with him. Which is what you encouraged me to do.” Tony grinned and sat down beside his husband. “We had fun Bruce. The kid didn’t flinch like he normally does, he understood everything I said and actually talked. He was in his own element.”

  
     Bruce squeezed Tony’s hand, the latter falling back into his lap. “He’s a special kid. I think you’ll benefit from his innocence and kind, loyal nature.”

  
     “You think so?” Tony looked up at his husband, content to let Bruce play with his hair.

  
     “I know so.”

  
~~~~~

  
     Petter walked the perimeter of his room - including the ceiling - amazed by the amount of space he had. It was nothing he'd ever dreamt of having. 

     He had a queen size bed pushed up against the far left wall with an ensuite to the right. There was also a sofa and a few chairs surrounding a coffee table. He even had a desk for studying, which was placed between two huge floor to ceiling windows. Stark tower had ninety three floors and he was at the top - sharing the penthouse with Tony Stark and his secret husband Bruce Banner.

  
     Tony Stark, the person he looked up to and admired most, ever since he was a toddler, was now his legal guardian. Who happened to be his biological father. Why was his life so complicated?

  
     He was hanging upside down by his webs, admiring the magnificent view, when Friday interrupted. "Boss requests your presence in the gym. He says to wear comfortable workout clothes."

  
     "Um, okay."

     Doing a flip off the ceiling and landed silently on the hardwood floor. The stained oak cool against his bare feet. He searched through his closet until he found a pair of gym shorts - he thought were for working out - a plain white t-shirt and sneakers.

  
    He examined his torso in the bathroom mirror, the dark scars on his stomach greatly contrasted against his pale skin. His back and sides were a canvas of scars. Telling a story no one had ever bothered to read; not that he let them. The faded white lines and marks - from injuries during patrols or Mays punishments - and the much darker lash marks - most from Rick - told a depressing story that made up his life. He pulled his shirt down and quickly left the room.

  
     With Friday’s directions, he made it to the gym with little difficulty. The doors were heavy - heavier than what glass should be. Bullet proof glass, he thought. The walls around the large room were made of cement and he had no doubt they were reinforced as well. Weights starting from five pounds all the way up to one thousand lined the wall to his left. There were exercises machines, treadmills, ellipticals and wrestling mats.

  
     “Come here kid.” Tony waved him over and gestured to the red head beside him. “This is Natasha. Otherwise known as the Black Widow.” Peter knew exactly who she was and proceeded to stare dumbly at the most beautiful and ruthless spy he’d ever seen. “She just got back from Germany and I thought I’d introduce you. Kid?” He covered his laugh with a cough. Not very inconspicuous, but he had no intention of embarrassing the kid any further.

  
     “H-hi Miss Romanoff Black Widow ma’am. It’s so nice to uh- to uh me-meet you. I’m Peter… Parker.” He held out his hand but quickly lowered it, not really sure how to handle this situation. He mentally cursed himself for sounding and being so stupid.

  
     Natasha smiled warmly. There was something about this small boy that warmed her heart. “It’s very nice to meet you Peter. I’ve heard quite a lot about Queens’ own vigilante and it’s refreshing to finally meet you in person.”

  
     “I… um thank you Miss Romanoff Black Wi-“

  
     “Just call me Natasha.” She slipped off her leather jacket and jumped into the wrestling ring. “I’m going to help train you from now on. We can’t have you fighting criminals and villains if you don't even know the basics of hand to hand combat.”

  
     Peter looked to Tony - who nodded encouragingly- then darted off to spar with the renowned spy.

~~~~~

     After some quick tips and several rounds of getting his ass handed to him, Natasha called it a day. She was very impressed; Peter was a ball of energy that had the flexibility of an Olympic gymnast, reflexes that could put Clint to shame and strength that dwarfed both super soldiers. He would make an amazing hero. But for now they needed to take it slow.

  
     She tossed him a water bottle while she opened her own. “You need to work on you offense, not just defense. When you see an opening you take it.”

  
     Peter nodded enthusiastically, his heart still beating wildly from the training session and the fact that he was on a first name basis with the Black Widow.

  
     “You did good my little spider.” She went to ruffle his hair but stopped short when he flinched. “Go clean up and get something to eat, I could hear your stomach growling a mile away.”

  
     “Okay. Thanks Miss Rom- Uh I mean Natasha.” Peter’s cheeks flushed when Natasha giggled. Sure the super spy was intimidating but definitely empathetic and much kinder than he thought she’d be.

  
     Despite being sweaty and worn out, he actually felt happy. He had people in his corner now. Other superheroes who understood what he was going through and could help him be better. Maybe his Parker Luck had finally given him a break?

  
     “What’s your plan here Tony? The kid’s fourteen.” Natasha’s sharp tone made Peter jump. But it was her words that made his blood freeze. “I may have been one but I do not support child soldiers.”

  
     “He is not a child soldier! I took him in because the only thing he had to come home to was abuse.” Posture hostile, his voice was raised to match Natasha’s. “I am giving him the tools to be safe while galavanting around thirty stories up in nothing but tights.”

  
     Peter watched the scene from the ceiling just outside the glass doors, giving him a clear view. His position upside down completely natural and comfortable for him. Not that he liked to eavesdrop or listen in on other people’s conversations; but the two avengers were clearly arguing about him. So he had a right to know.

  
     “I picked him up after a patrol gone wrong. He was really hurt… not just physically. I know I can help him.”

  
     “I understand that you care for him.” Natasha’s voice softened considerably. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” She sighed. “But it’s impossible to have kids in our line of work. Unless you’re as lucky as Clint. But that’s a one in a billion chance.”

  
     “But Peter’s strong.” Tony insisted. “He can take care of himself. I just-“

  
     “He’s very powerful, yes, but that has nothing to do with his mental state. How are you going to handle the nightmares and PTSD? How are you going to make time for him between Stark Industries and being Ironman or give him a semi-stable life? He’s a very impressionable child that’s been abused his whole life. What happens when your past comes back to hau-“

  
     “I don’t know!” Both arachnid themed heroes were startled by the billionaire’s outburst. He turned away from Natasha’s steely gaze, his hands began to shake, voice shaky and vulnerable. “I don’t know. Who am I kidding?” He scuffed, “I'm no parent… never even wanted kids… too afraid I’d screw ‘me up.”

  
     “As much as I disagree with this,” she rested her small, delicate hand on the billionaire’s shoulder, “it may be a chance for you to prove to yourself that you’re better than Howard. And to do the right thing.”

  
     “How?” The glistening look in his eyes betrayed him. Stark men didn’t cry.

  
     “By doing right by him.” She smiled reassuringly. “Show him that you care. Let him know that this,” she made a vague gesture to indicate the entirety of the tower and everything in it, “isn’t just some obligation.”

  
     “It isn’t. I want to do this… for both of us.”

  
     The two embraced. “I’ll always be here if you need me. And don’t forget about Rhodes. You’re not alone in this.”

  
     “I know.” He mumbled into thick red hair. “Thank you.”

 

~~~~~

     Tears clouded Peter’s vision as he stumbled back to the elevator. Tony’s words echoing loudly in his skull. “I never wanted kids.” He left before his da- no, Mr. Stark could say anything more. He didn’t want to hear it.

  
     Friday didn’t say anything, just brought him back up to the penthouse floor where he collapsed on his bed. The small whimpers that escaped him were met with silence. No hugs accompanied by frizzy black hair. No warm calloused hand or soft reassurances.

  
     The loneliness was something he’d grown accustomed too. He just wasn’t sure when he’d fully accepted it.


	8. The good doctor, Dr. Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to better understand Peter’s powers while Tony wallows in his loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before some major things go down.  
> Hope you people like it.

   "Is Peter still in his room?" Tony wondered aloud.

     "Yes." Friday's smooth voice answered immediately. "He is currently working on the homework Miss Jones had brought him." The A.I paused, as if trying to decipher her creator's thoughts. "That is the thirteenth time you've asked about Peter within the span of half an hour. Would you like me to notify him?"

     "No! That won't be necessary, thanks Fri." He leaned back against his chair with a heavy sigh. The stack of paperwork in front of him going untouched. Pepper would be furious, but he couldn’t focus, there was too much on his mind.

     "Tony?" 

     "Yes Dr. Banner?" The billionaire flashed one of his camera worthy smiles. "What can I do for ya? Perhaps… I could do you?"

     "No," Bruce snorted, "I don't have time for that right now." He held up the Stark pad he was holding. "It's been almost a month now and I wanted to test Peter's abilities, now that he's healed. If you two weren't going to work in the lab or anything."

     "No. I've got… a uh project I'm working on.” Tony's heart sunk a little. 

     Lab time with Peter was something he'd quickly come to enjoy. The kid was just as smart as him, if not smarter, and easily kept up with conversation and work. Dum-E and U absolutely loved him - beeping happily and following the teen wherever he went. Peter, politely thanking the bots and pet their heads. It was adorable to watch and a blessing to be apart of.

     It'd been almost a week since they had worked in the lab, or helped Peter study, or had talked for that matter. He missed it.

     If Bruce picked up on his husband’s forlorn expression he didn't say anything. “Alright then. We’ll be in my lab for some blood tests, then head to the gym for an hour or so. Let Friday know if you need me.”

     “Will do.” Tony nodded with a mock salute. His facade dropped the moment Bruce was out of sight.

~~~~c

     “Okay Peter, last test.” Bruce typed a few notes into the new file on his Stark pad - labeled Arachnid - and looked back up to the young vigilante on the ceiling.

     Peter jumped down, completing three Olympic level flips before silently landing on the balls of his feet. Jumping, flipping and swinging around the spacious gym was invigorating. Patrol had come to a standstill after Tony had brought his unconscious body to the tower. But now that he was healed and eating enough… he could be a better Spider-Man.

     “Can you lift this weight for me?” Bruce took a step back, gesturing to a large square-like dumbbell in front of him. “These buttons on top,” he pointed to a minus and plus sign beside a small display below the handle, “allow me to increase or decrease the weight. This little box could weigh fifty tons if I wanted it to. Or just five pounds.”

     “Cool.” Peter chirped. The technology Mr. Stark had access to or created was absolutely amazing. Imagine what he could do with the magical Wakandan metal Vibranium?

    “Don’t look at the weight.” Bruce instructed. “If you can’t lift it that’s ok- wow.”

     Peter lifted the dumbbell with ease, then gentle set it back down. “Sorry. Wasn’t I supposed to lift it?”

     “No you did good!” The scientist laughed. “You just lifted thirty tons like it was nothing. Steve definitely couldn’t do that.”

     “Really?” The young vigilante stepped back and forth, a blush growing on his cheeks. 

     “Yes, this is amazing.” He typed some more notes into his Stark pad. “With all your abilities, you definitely beat Rogers, Barnes and Miss Danvers on the power scale.” He chuckled, “You’d give Thor a run for his money. That’s for sure.”

     “Wow.” Feeling confident was something completely foreign to Peter. But he felt pretty good about himself right now - at least his ability to be a hero and save people, that is. “Could I… maybe meet Mr Thor?”

     “Of course. Thor’s with his people in Norway, the ‘new Asgard’. He usually stops by to visit or if there’s an emergency. But with everything going on with the accords I told him to lay low.”

     Peter shrugged. “Makes sense.” His stomach growled loudly, sounding very much like a lion and thoroughly embarrassing him. “Sorry Dr. Banner.”

     “You don’t need to apologize.” Bruce assured, as he walked them to the elevator. “And you can call me Bruce. I’m your guardian too, no need to be formal.”

     Peter didn’t say anything, his gaze fixed on the clean tile floor of the elevator. His stomach continued to growl, clenching painfully. He winced when a particularly painful cramp hit his abdomen. 

     His mood oftentimes affected his hunger. It’d been like that ever since he was little. If he was sad or upset, his appetite fled. If he was happy or in a good mood he’d eat normally. Maybe not eating breakfast this morning had been a bad idea. His stomach cramped again, nearly making him keel over. Yep, definitely a very bad idea.

     “Sit. I’ll get you something to eat.” Bruce opened the fridge while Peter sat at the kitchen island on the communal floor. “I got the results back for your basal metabolic rate as well as your blood type.” He kept idle conversation in hopes that Peter would open up. “Your metabolism is seven times faster than the average humans. That’s much much faster than Rogers’ metabolism. You’re naturally thin; and with your metabolism being so high you’re always going to be very skinny.” He pushed a Gatorade into the teen’s hands. “So I really need you to keep up your food intake.”

     “I’ll try.” Peter mumbled between sips. 

    He smiled. “That’s all I can ask for.”

    “What’s my blood type? AB negative?”

    “Yes, it is.” Bruce poured two boxes of pasta into the boiling water. “How’d you know?”

     “Lucky guess.” He left out the fact that Tony’s blood type was AB negative, which gave him a fifty percent chance of having that blood type.

     “You’re blood is also radioactive… therefore toxic to any living organisms. Actually, everything about your genetic makeup is radioactive.” He dumped the pasta into a large bowl and passed it to Peter, who dug in hungrily.

     “I know. S’why I can’t have kids or donate blood.”

     “You’re physiology is truly remarkable.”

     “Thanks. Yours too.” He swallowed his pasta before continuing. “Also, thank you for helping me to better understand my powers, and giving me a place to stay. I don't think many other people would've done that. Especially if they found out I was a mutant."

     “You don’t have to thank us Peter.” Bruce said through a smile. “You’re such a good kid. And you deserve to have a family with people who care about you.”

     “I-“ Peter pushed his empty bowl away and stood. “Do you mind if I laid down for a little?” He gestured with his thumb to the lounge. “Or do you have more tests?”

     “No more tests. Go rest, watch some tv or something. I’m gonna go see Tony."

     As the elevator doors closed - signaling Bruce’s exit - Peter collapsed onto one of the expensive looking sofas positioned around the large flatscreen tv. He would’ve watched a movie, but he was too tired to move or think. The cushions were incredibly soft and comfy. He was out within ten minutes.


	9. Good news and Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter open up to one another and Natasha has surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer which I’m happy with. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you guys think. I appreciate the comments and kudos. Seriously, college and work takes up a lot of my time and it’s nice to find time to write. Especially a story that speaks to the audience.

     One thing Tony never thought he’d see; was the Black Widow lounging on the couch, in her pajamas, holding a scrawny teenager that was fast asleep, snoring quietly.

     The spy gently caressed Peter’s body, slowly rocking back and forth. He was sat in her lap, head resting on her shoulder and his small hands locked firmly onto the black nightshirt she wore. A soft tune made itself known and the billionaire realized that Natasha was singing. It was some foreign language that he couldn’t understand. Russian probably, as that was the spy’s native tongue. Either way, the soft words and low humming was soothing. 

     "Mamma spider." Tony said with a smile as he positioned himself on a nearby chair.

     Natasha lips turned up at how Tony's eyes locked firmly on the child in her arms. "What can I say… he's my baby spider. How are you and Bruce doing?" 

     Tony did a spit take. Spewing his hot coffee everywhere. "What? Bruce isn't here… he's-"

     "Happily married to the one and only Tony Stark." She cut in, a knowing smile playing on her lips. "Both of whom have just recently become parents." She glanced down at Peter - who was still sleeping peacefully, face turned into Natasha's shoulder. "Don't worry Tony, I won't tell anyone."

     The billionaire sighed in relief. It wasn't that he didn't trust Natasha, he definitely did. But her confirmation was reassuring. "Thank you."

     "You don't need to thank me." Her fingers continued threading through Peter's hair as she spoke. "Just looking out for my family."

     They sat in companionable silence. Taking pleasure in the rare calmness of the tower. Neither took their eyes off of the sleeping vigilante. 

     "He looks a lot like you, ya know," Natasha started, "he's almost the same height, thin frame, big brown eyes, adorable curls." She ruffled Peter's hair in emphasis then looked to the billionaire. "What's bothering you?"

     "Nothing." He turned to stare out one of the floor to ceiling windows of the common room. "Everything's just peachy." 

     "You do realize I'm a spy… right?"

     "Yes." Tony huffed, though there was no heat to his words. He resembled a moody teenager; with his arms crossed and eyeroll.

     "Then tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." She giggled, "I'll find out eventually.”

     Tony shot the spy a harsh glare - which was easily ignored on Natasha's part - but quickly caved.

     "He's been so…  so withdrawn lately… Peter I mean. He stays in his room and hardly talks anymore." He looked to Peter concernedly. "I-I don't… what- he was just starting to open up and-." he pulled at his hair and fought the urge to throw his empty coffee cup across the room, "I just- what am I doing wrong?"

     Natasha didn't say anything at first. There was so much raw emotion in the mechanic's voice. His eyes - which were underlined with dark bags - were red and glistening with unshed tears.

     "I'm not going to pretend I understand," Natasha started carefully, "I've never taken care of a child, except for the occasional visit with the Bartons. I can't have children. And I never thought I'd be living with one." She paused before continuing, as if collecting her thoughts. “But I’ve seen how Peter looks at you. Like you hung the moon and the stars.”

     “Then what-“

     “I can’t read minds Tony. I’m not telepathic or an empath. You need to ask Peter. As much as you don’t like emotions, you’re just going to have to suck it up and be there for this kid, your kid. Sit down and talk to him.”

     Tony nodded, his facial features schooled into one of confidence. All in an attempt to hide the storm of emotions raging inside him.

******************

     He was going to do it. He was going to sit down with Peter and talk, a heart to heart. Ugh, that sounded so corny. But that’s how things are sometimes, Tony thought.

     “Friday,” he sat down on his couch in the lab, “have Peter come down here please.”

     “Right away Boss.”

     The billionaire looked down at the wrinkled paper in his hands. It had bullet points on everything he wanted to address during their ‘talk’ so he wouldn’t forget anything. Now he just couldn’t lose his nerve.

     The lab doors opened with a whoosh. Hands tucked into his hoodie, eyes downcast, Peter stepped in. The excited energy he usually possessed was vacant. A quiet, somber cloud covering him instead.

     “You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?”

     “I-I yeah,” he patted the red sofa cushions, “come sit. Just wanna talk.”

     Peter clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms until they bled. Did Mr. Stark want to get rid of him? Was he being sent to an orphanage? Had he done something wrong? He sat down.

     “You’re not in trouble or anything.” Tony was quick to assure. Having noticed the boy’s tense posture and nervous fidgeting. “I just… I need to clear some things up… with you.” Peter didn’t say anything, just stared straight into his soul with those big doe eyes. Tony took his silence as his cue to begin. “I know I’m not good with emotions and all that mushy stuff. I tend to mess up relationships more often than not. But I want you to know,” he took a deep breath, “I really care about you kiddo. Back when I first recruited you… I could tell you were different. Like- it was like I needed to protect you. I want to protect you.”

      “You don’t ne-need to lie to me Mr S-Stark.” Peter whispered, his voice thick with tears and emotion. “I can leave… if you- if you don’t want me to.”

     “What?” He immediately felt guilty when Peter flinched back at his outburst. Making sure Peter could see his movements, he raised his hands and cupped the teen’s face. “I don’t want you to leave. Why-why would you think that?”

    “I thought you-you were just doing this out of o-obligation.” Peter sniffled. “Why else w-would you h-have taken in some-some freak?”

     “You are not a freak. You’re so smart and so kind.” He moved his hands to squeeze Peter’s boney shoulders. “I wouldn’t have taken custody of you if I didn’t want to. I took you in because I wanted to help you; to teach you and be there for you.” His heart broke more and more with each soft whimper and cry that escaped Peter. “You just… you remind me of… well, of me.”

     He pulled the kid in for a hug without a second thought. His paternal instincts kicking in as he ran his fingers through the soft curls, cooing softly.  

     Much to his surprise - and pleasure - Peter leaned into the embrace without hesitation. He didn’t even flinch once.

     “I want to help you with superhero stuff, homework, Hell, even girl problems. I want to keep you safe and I want you to be happy. My dad wasn’t so great. But I thought… I know I can do better. You have a family with us; Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha and I. If you want that.”

     That was exactly what Peter wanted to hear. He hadn’t been pushed away or told to leave like he’d expected. Instead, his fears were silenced.

    “I- Thank you. Mr Stark.” He clung to the back of Tony’s shirt, his tears flowing freely. “You don’t-  know how much thi-this means to-to me. Really it's just- It's so... thank you.”

     “It’s okay Underoos.” Tony shushed him gently. “I’ve got you.”

     They sat together for a while. Just holding each other. Only when Peter’s sobs had mellowed out into soft whimpers did Tony pull away.

     "Can we start off with you calling me Tony?"

     Peter cracked a smile. "Okay, Tony."

     "That's better. Doesn't make me feel so old." He joked, getting a genuine laugh from the teen. "Since we're starting off with a clean slate, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

     "I thought you would've known everything about me by now. With such a smart A.I by your side."

     "Thank you Peter." You could almost hear Friday's smile. "It is nice to be appreciated."

     "Hey! I created you," Tony sputtered indignantly, "I always tell you that you're my favorite girl." 

     "As I recall, I'm your only girl. Save for Miss Romanoff."

     "Shot to the heart." He clutched his chest dramatically. "Don't laugh." He playfully chastised when Peter bust up laughing.

     "Sorry Mr- uh Tony."

     "But to answer you previous question, yes, I can find nearly everything I want through Friday's advanced database. But I only looked into your school records, current living arrangements and of course, Spider-Man. I don't know anything else."

     "You-you really want to know?" He sounded so hopeful and innocent.

     "Yeah bud." He draped his arm across the teen's thin shoulders. "Wouldn't have asked you if I didn't. So… shoot."

     "Okay well, I like Legos, especially building them with my best friend Ned. We've known each other since we were like seven. He likes Star Wars but I like Star Trek better. But that's cool. MJ is so awesome. You'd really like her once you get to know her. She's a type of sophisticated beauty. Like she's super mysterious but somehow knows everything about everyone. Even Flash is scared of her. He's not very nice." He paused to catch his breath. His words got away from him as he was too caught up in the fact that someone was genuinely interested in his hobbies, likes and dislikes. "Could… could Ned and MJ visit more? I haven't seen them in a while. And M-May never let me see them outside of school, so…"

     "Sure kiddo. Your nerd friends can come over anytime. Just give me or Bruce a heads up."

     "Thank you." He leaned further into the  billionaire's side. "That means a lot."     

     "You don't gotta thank me. Now what can you tell me about your parents? If you're up for it that is."

     "My parents… they died in a plane crash when I was six. I don't remember much about them except their names. Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick."

     Something about the name, Mary Fitzpatrick, struck something within Tony. That name was vaguely familiar; like an old memory that was just out of reach.

     "Boss, Miss Romanoff and Colonel Rhodes request that you and Peter join them in the conference room immediately."

     "Is Bruce needed as well?"

     "He has already been notified and is waiting with the others."

     "Shi- I mean shoot." Peter couldn't help but chuckle at Tony's poor attempt at child proofing his language. "Guess I gotta explain to Rhodey why green bean is here."

     "And see what's going on."

     "Yep." He slung his arm over Peter's shoulder as they walked out of the lab; internally cheering when the teen leaned into him without hesitation.

******************

     The conference room was enclosed within the avengers floors; in between the living quarters and Tony's private labs. It was also huge, with a circular table sat in the center which was lined with sleek black chairs. A high tech projector sat on the ceiling that was no doubt Tony’s design. 

     But none of that surprised Peter. Tony was a multi-billionaire who had the time, resources and brains to create big things. It was honestly really cool. Maybe he’d be able to do amazing things like that… with his dad.

     “Hey platypus.” Tony greeted his oldest friend with a somewhat forced smile. “I guess I need to explain a few things, huh?” 

     “Bruce already did.” Rhodey smiled. “After Dr. Strange told us about the multiverse, not much can surprise me. I’m honestly just really happy for you three.”

     Peter was beaming. Learning that the Multiverse is real - meaning infinite everything - and being automatically included into the Stark-Banner family was utterly amazing. 

     Natasha’s next words deflated that happiness all too quickly. “The rogues are coming back.”


	10. The Rogues Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam return to some unenthusiastic avengers. Except for Bruce. He’s trying to be welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t very exciting because it’s leading up to an exciting chapter next time.
> 
> I really, really, really hope you guys like this. This chapter is a little rushed because I had a bio exam and needed to study.  
> I’m not sure if I’ll be able to update this coming weekend or post part four to my Grim and the Avengers series, but I’ll try.

     “What?” Tony minutely tightened his hold on Peter. “I know the accords have been amended. But why are they coming back here?” He spit out the word _they_ as if it were poisonous. “There’s plenty of other places the rogues could go.”

     “The government feels that the avengers need to stay together,” Rhodey added, “and to do that, we need to act as one. Starting off by living together again.”

     “Who gives a damn what the government says.” Tony rolled his eyes. “The avengers will do just fine with the four of us.”

     “While that may be true, Tony, it’ll look better if we have the original team together again. And who knows what horrible things we might face in the future. Earth is going to need all the help it can get.”

     “So what, I’m just supposed to forget everything that’s happened? Let Steve and his cronies back into the tower like nothing happened?”

     Natasha sighed heavily. “I’m not asking you to forgive him. I just need you, along with everyone else in this room,” she looked to the four men around her, “to be civil. Don’t start unnecessary arguments or disputes. I know this isn’t ideal but we need to get along and be a team again. If not for us then for all the people we protect.”

     “This is gonna be hard,” Bruce gently squeezed his husband’s rough hand, “but we need do this Tony.”

     Tony looked from his husband’s concerned face to Peter’s. His expression softened completely while addressing the teen. “You okay with this bud? I won’t do this if it’s just going to hurt you.”

     Warmth blossomed in Peter’s chest and he squeezed his dad’s hand reassuringly. “I’ll be fine. If we need to do this to protect people then we should.”

     “God kiddo,” He ruffled the skinny teen’s fluffy curls, “so noble.” Peter pushed his hand away playfully.

     “Then that settles it.” Natasha gave the group a small, yet encouraging smile, “let’s try not to kill anyone.”

*************

     The next week was spent preparing for the rogues return. 

     Sam and Steve would be returning first, so only one of the vacant floors had to be cleaned and stocked with food and any other basic necessities a person would need. They would be on the lowest of the avengers floors while Rhodey and Natasha shared a floor two levels up. Bruce, Peter and Tony would of course remain in the penthouse. 

     Going into Tony’s or Bruce’s labs or the penthouse had always been prohibited, unless you were invited. But as a precaution, both scientists made sure to put a few extra security measures in place.

     Tony stayed in his lab while Pepper set up a press conference on the ex-avengers return, Natasha sorted last minute details with T’challa and Rhodey smoothed out any pushy politicians in Washington. He had far more important work to do.

     “Fri, pull up all information regarding Mary Fitzpatrick.” The hologram before him filled with information that he began to cypher through. “A geneticist,” he mused, “that’s interesting.”

      He shuffled through the rest of the information until he reached the name Richard Parker. Turns out Richard had been a highly intelligent scientist working on cross species genetics. He’d supposedly made a breakthrough with a hybrid spider. One test subject had apparently survived the tests. But all of Richard’s data had been destroyed when he and his wife died in a firey plane crash. The last remaining and only successful specimen was nowhere to be found.

     “I know where that damn spider is, it’s lying dead in the ground after having bit Peter.” 

     The only person who could’ve survived the bite… he was the one who got bitten. Talk about fate and destiny. Tony leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling, arms dangling lazily at his sides. 

     “How’s the genetic tests going?” Last night he’d swiped Peter’s fork before it could get washed. Friday was analyzing Peter’s dna and running his and Tony’s through multiple paternity tests.

     “I am processing the dna now, Boss.” Friday sounded mildly annoyed by her creator’s lack of patience. “You only gave me the sample yesterday, it’s going to take time.”

     “Okay, okay.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Just let me know when you’re done.”

     “Of course Boss.” If Friday was a person she would definitely be rolling her eyes, Tony was sure of it.

******************

     Peter paced back and forth in the communal living room, worrying on his bottom lip. 

     In less then ten minutes Ned and MJ would be arriving. It the last time he'd seen his girlfriend was over two weeks ago, and over a month since he'd seen Ned. 

     It was understandable that he was nervous, right? Ned didn't know he was Spider-Man or that his dad was Tony Stark; but it was time he finally came clean. Hopefully Ned would be more excited than angry.

     The elevator doors opened to reveal a very exasperated Happy and two very excited teenagers. Both teen's barreled past the head of security and straight into Peter. If Peter didn't have super strength or sticky feet, all three of them would've fallen.

     "Holy shit Peter!" Ned bawled into his friend's shoulder. "You were just gone… then MJ said it was 'cause of May and the-then the internship and I just- you didn't come back. I thought…"

     "I'm sorry man." Peter had to fight back tears, clinging tightly to Ned's Star Wars shirt. "I'm so-sorry."

     "Why didn't you tell me about May? Sorry- I mean- well-"

     "There was just so much going on and… I didn't want to put my problems on you. I was going to tell you eventually… then everything went to hell."

     MJ squeezed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him into a hug once the two boys separated. "I filled him in on Stark taking custody of you and that you'd be returning to school in a few months. That's it though. I thought you should be the one to tell him about you know what and you know who."

      A slight blush crept onto his cheeks when she giggled. "Yeah, thanks MJ." Stealing himself, he turned so he was facing Ned. Taking a deep breath he said, "Ned, I'm Spider-Man. Please don't tell anybody."

     The large boy just stood there for a few minutes, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

     "I a… are you oka-"

     "Holy shit! That so- that's so- this is awesome!" Ned could barely put an entire sentence together; his words getting ahead of him, tying his tongue into knots. "How long? Wh-when?"

     "Almost a year now. I got bitten by a radioactive spider on that Oscorp field trip last year. Remember? I went home sick."

     After a few more minutes of feeling out. Ned began to calm down and stopped feeling out. "So all those times Spider-Man caught a bus or took down huge gangs or-" his voice dropped, "or got hurt… that was you." 

     "Yeah." Peter scratched the back of his neck. "That's me. But don't worry, I've got enhanced healing as a part of my powers so…"

     "Can one your guy in the chair?"

     MJ and Peter quirked an eyebrow at the same time.

     "Like, in those secret agent movies where the spy has someone talking to them through a headset."

     "I already have an AI that helps me, but sure. It'd be nice to have some extra backup." Ned cheered happily before Peter continued. "There's something else you should know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

     "Just like Spider-Man?"

     "Just like Spider-Man. Except this is even more sensitive. Okay?"

     "Of course I won't tell anyone. And… wow." Ned looked at him in awe. 

     "Okay. It's about Tony Stark."

******************

     It was a dreary, rainy day when the first wave of rogues returned. Happy escorted the inside through the avenger's private garage and up to the common room on floor eighty six  - the most commonly used communal living space. The rest of the avengers were waiting for them. 

     Pepper was the first to greet them. Her voice even and her demeanor calm. “Hello Mr. Rogers, Mr. Wilson.” But if you really knew her; like her husband Happy, or worked closely with her; like Tony. They could see the tension in her posture. But like the wonderful CEO Pepper was, she remained professional. “There will be a press conference this coming Thursday to announce your arrival. Floor eighty five is set up for the two of you. Tony will go over the rule you are to follow.”

     “Rules?” Sam asked, crossing his arms.

     “Yes, rules.” Pepper smiled.

     Steve stepped forward and extended his hand towards the strawberry blonde. “Thank you Pepper.”

     “It’s Miss Potts.” Pepper said politely. Her curt response throwing Steve off slightly. “Let me know if you need anything Tony,” she said to the billionaire as she turned to leave, her husband following suit.

     The group of heroes were left in an awkward silence; neither party knowing what to say. Eventually, Tony spoke up. The stilled atmosphere becoming too uncomfortable for the usually talkative and animated man.

     “I’m gonna give you a rundown of the rules I’ve put in place.” He looked pointedly at Steve. “Under no circumstances are you to enter the penthouse or any of my labs. The gym, this communal floor and of course your rooms are fair game. Do not leave this tower unless you have consent from Natasha. Friday knows the restrictions and will notify either Bruce or myself if you should break them. Is that understood?”

     Sam scowled and took on a more defensive stance. He opened his mouth to presumably argue but Steve cut him off. “Fine.” The super soldier wasn’t pleased with some of the new rules but knew he didn’t have any ground to stand on. As much as he hated to admit it, the tower wasn’t his home anymore. At least not until Tony said otherwise. “Anything else?” His eyes fell onto Bruce.

     “Oh, I’m sure you remember Bruce.” Tony wrapped his arm around his husband. “We’re married.” He couldn’t help but smirk at Steve’s confounded expression. “Okay, see ya.” he clapped his hands together and guided Bruce and Peter out; the young boy pressed up against his side. 

     “How’d Bruce get here?” Sam asked.

     “That’s for him and Tony to disclose when they’re ready.” Rhodey huffed. “Why don’t you two unpack your stuff, settle in.”

     “Friday will call you for dinner.” Natasha informed. “Bruce insisted we eat dinner together. Or… try to at least. Hopefully without killing each other.” 

     With that, they left the ex-Avengers alone.

***************

     “Are you seriously asking me to sit down with those two troglodytes for an entire meal? And actually talk to them?” Tony gave his husband an exasperated glare. He loved Bruce to pieces, but sometimes, he was just too damn nice.

     “I’m not asking you to have a lengthy discussion or give a speech. Just idle conversation.” Tony’s glare intensified. “Or just sit there.” Bruce gulped. 

     “What’s the kid think?”

     “Peter said he’d do it only if you did.”

     Tony couldn’t help but smile at that. The kid was incredibly loyal and empathetic; especially when it came to the billionaire’s. It made his heart swell.

     “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, really Tony.” Bruce assured. “I just thought this would be a good way to start… you know, becoming a team again.”

     They both thought back to less than a year ago; when the team was still whole and their trust in each other intact. Team dinners were a near daily occurrence whenever they were all at the tower or compound together. It was fun, relaxing and domestic. Tony had started to think of the Avengers as his family, until the accords happened.

     Sighing heavily, he conceded to Bruce’s good nature. “Fine. But if everything goes to shit, it ain’t my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you like. I haven’t had much confidence in my writing (or myself) lately, and your wonderful kudos and comments mean so much to me. 
> 
> I hope I’m not letting anyone down with my writing. If I am then I apologize. I try, but sometimes I just don’t have the time or motivation.


End file.
